During the initial period of the five-year renewal, Dr. Denckla and her administrative staff were in charge of Center administration. Beginning on July 1, 2005, Dr. Michael Cataldo became the new Center Director and Dr. Michael Johnston assumed the role of Co-Director. Further, Dr. Cataldo's long-time Administrator, Bridget Johnson, became the Administrative Manager for the MRDDRC grant. Although Dr. Denckla stepped down as Center Director, Dr. Cataldo asked her to remain active in the Administrative Core in promoting research, mentoring junior faculty, continuing to organize the lecture series, and overseeing access to the Statistical component of the Core. In February, 2006, Dr. Wayne Silverman was recruited and joined the faculty at KKI and JHUSM. Because of his expertise in the field of mental retardation and his prior administrative experience at the New York Institute for Basic Research, Dr. Cataldo invited him to assist with the promotion and advancement of MR related research through the MRDDRC.